


im in love, im in love

by danizaleska



Series: The Princess and The Pirate [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/M, Fluff, Princes & Princesses, the princess and the pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 08:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6975448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danizaleska/pseuds/danizaleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU where Adrien is a Pirate and Marinette is a Princess who runaway together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	im in love, im in love

**Author's Note:**

> (i pulled this straight form my ass im sorry)   
> ((also chloe/nathaneal is my secret otp oops. also their names are accentless bc my laptops shit))

She was crazy. She was stupid and out of her mind. She was in love. With a pirate. 

  
  


Princess Marinette was the product of two allied kingdoms: The Dupains and the Chengs. The princess had a duty to bond with the subjects of her kingdom, keep a smile on her face in public, and learn to become a trustworthy leader. 

  
  


Yet here she was, sometime past midnight, in a light pink nightgown trying to ease her way down a rope out of a lower castle window to her love.The window in which the two always met at whenever they could. 

  
  


She could swear that if life for a princess was like how it went in a fairy-tail, this man would be the one to kiss her awake from any curse, the one she would grow legs for, the one who would rescue her from her tower. 

  
  


Which, technically, he sometimes does.

  
  


Her nightgown sweeped the gravel as she thumped onto the ground. Immediately a pair of arms had engulfed her and a head shoveling itself into her neck. 

  
  


“Adrien, come on,” she giggled as she felt his nose brush against her skin. “Before anyone sees us, we should get to your ship.” 

  
  


“Yeah, yeah. In a sec,” his hands moved to her hips and twirled her gently so that the two were facing each. He smiled adoringly at her while lightly stroking a knuckle down her cheek. “I missed you, My Lady.” 

  
  


“And I, you.” 

  
  


With their hands tightly clasped in one another’s, they swiftly ran off royals grounds, avoiding each guard post, and to the docks where his ship ‘Le Chat Noir’ rested on the soft water of the harbour. 

  
  


He lead her to the Captain’s Quarter, just under the poop deck. She squeezed his hand as she carefully made her way down the creaky wooden steps and finally coming to a rest in the cosy room. It only consisted of a small bed on the left wall, and a desk and chair sitting close to the right wall.

  
  


“How was last night’s ball?” Adrien asked her as he turned to pour them a drink. Marinette made herself comfy on his bed, laying her legs over the side and leaning her back to the wall. 

  
  


“Not very exciting. Mother loved it, of course, and father had a heart-warming catch up with his brothers. Chloe and Nathanael danced together all night, it was so lovely, they seemed so happy with each other.”

  
  


“And what did you do, my dearest?” The blond handed her a black jack of rum and ran his hands over her clothed legs as he stood between her ankles. “Look for a suitable, princely husband?” 

  
  


“Unfortunately no, I sat in the corner wallowing in self-pity because my true love is a pirate and watched all the socially suited couples dance their evenings away,” they sipped their rum at the same time and shared a sad kind of smile. 

  
  


“You don’t have to be with me you know,” Adrien softly rubbed his thumb over her ankle bone and looked her right in the eye. “I wouldn’t blame you if you di-” 

  
  


Marinette had grabbed his face and pulled herself forward to kiss him hard on the mouth. She felt his free hand on her back, keeping their bodies’ close while she cradled his face to keep him close to her. Their lips moved slowly together as they melted into each other, when they pulled apart Adrien looked at her with his eyebrows clenched and his eyes slightly widened, a look a pure desperation. 

  
  


“Le Chat Noir  _ is _ my new castle, despite my parents not knowing about it,” she kissed up his cheek, feeling his light stubble against her lips. 

  
  
  


“Oh Princess, I could show you the world in this castle. You make me happiest pirate to have ever set sail on these waters,” Marinette could feel his cheek move upwards as he smiled at her affections. Adrien stroked up and down her now bare legs, as the skirt of her nightgown had risen to her thighs. 

  
  


“And you make me the happiest Princess that’s ever lived,” she pulled back from kissing his face to properly look at him. 

  
  


“We could always run away together.” 

  
  


“I would love nothing more,” she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck in  a half-hug. “The right thing to do is to tell my father. My people will approve if they see how happy I am, if we can get them to convince him to let us marry we can finally have our happily ever after.”

  
  


“And if he thinks I’m trying to steal the crowned jewels? I’m not just a sailor, Marinette, I’m a pirate. I kill other pirates for treasure and alcohol.”

  
  


“You do, and I love you,” smiling sweetly at him, while she fiddled with his dangling gold earring. “My parents may not understand a marriage based on love rather than security, but I do and I want to marry you. I’d give up my crown for you, my love.”

  
  


“I wouldn’t let you, My Lady.” Said pirate reached up to her loose hair to thread his fingers through it with one hand while the other hand kept their bodies close. “That’s far too big, if you met some prince and decide you want a kingdom over the sea…”

  
  


They both knew that wouldn’t happen. A love like this was rare, only found in a fairy-tale. But Marinette has a library full of books and is yet to find a real love story shared between a princess and a pirate. When she looked into his eyes she could see her love for him being equally returned in his gaze. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


However, their encounters weren’t always filled with sweet words and soft kisses. The night of their first meeting Adrien had brought her below deck for a mere one night stand, until she accidentally let slip that she believed in love at first sight. After that moment, he couldn’t let her go. 

  
  


Some nights filled with adoring looks and touches, others raw with love making and desperate kisses. 

  
  


Adrien’s crew knew of the affair and had been sworn to secrecy. They were very loyal to their captain and enjoyed the Princess’ presence when she occasionally joined their drinking sprees.

  
  


And let it be known that drinking with pirates was more enjoyable than any sophisticated ball she could ever attend. The friends she made down at the docks were real and loud and fun, while the friends she made in castle’s were quiet and polite and fake. 

  
  


A barmaid that Adrien’s first mate, Nino, had grown quite fond of had also become a part-time crew member of Le Chat Noir. Her name was Alya, and she and Nino may have taken their time in falling for one another but now that they had each other it was no secret that they were deeply in love.

  
  


Especially when she would drag him off ship for the night and into the pub in which she lived and worked. 

  
  


Alya and Nino weren’t the only friends that Marinette had met through her forbidden love affair. The whole crew: Max, Kim, Alix, Ivan, and Mylene, they were all very dear to the princess's heart. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


One drunken night, when Marinette had managed to sneak out early due to complaining to her ladies maids about being tired, the crew made an oath. This oath, if ever it came true, would bring Adrien and Marinette together in a way they could only dream of. Alya made a promise to find any excuse to help Marinette escape her life as princess, and help her follow the path of true happiness. 

  
  


Once this promise was made, Ivan came up with the idea that if anyone would kill a woman in a fight they would put Marinette’s clothes onto the body and Alya would bring as many peasant dresses as she could for the two girls to run away with the pirates. Adrien was reluctant to accept at first, but once seeing Marinette’s hopeful smile at him, he couldn’t resist the offer.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


And of course, three months after the half-drunk oath, the perfect body was killed in action. 

  
  


Le Chat Noir had been attacked by another ship’s crew while they were sailing back from a nearby island. Half a dozen sailors had jumped onto the ship’s deck, with swords drawn and small coin purses open - ready to take what small, valuable items they could. 

  
  


During the attack, Max had hit an opposing female pirate in the head with a large metal hook, causing her to collapse. She died of what the crew assumed to be blood loss. Max and Kim immediately sprung into action when the fighting ended and started shaving the hair off the woman. 

  
  


When midnight struck the crew, minus Nino who was helping Alya set up for herself and Marinette on the ship, set out to the palace to switch the body for her. They waited for her at the window in which she usually met Adrien, the one marked with a rope hanging out out of it. 

  
  


After half an hour, she stuck her head out the window, smiling brilliantly down at what she thought would be her boyfriend. Her smile shrank to a look of confusion as she seen the others plus a large brown sack with him. 

  
  


When she remembered their oath to her happiness, her brilliant smile returned. She held up two fingers to signal her return before she ducked her head away. The princess quickly hauled her rope back up and into the window, she made a loop in the end that would be out the window and then threw it down to them.

  
  


Marinette hid behind a pillar near the window, to keep a lookout for any guards coming their way. She held her breath in anticipation until she heard the noise of rope pulling against metal, signalling that her friends were now sending the body up to her. Marinette bit her lip in hope that the sound wasn’t so loud in the very silent castle that it would awaken anyone. 

  
  


Slowly rising up to the open window, she saw wisps of blond hair bouncing up and down as her beloved’s face followed. Adrien, with his foot in the loop meant for the body, was suavely holding onto the rope with one arm while the other held the large sack containing the body against him tightly. He raised an eyebrow at her and winked when they made eye contact. 

  
  


When he was high enough, Marinette took the sack containing the body from him as he clambered his way into the caste. She nodded her head signalling for him to follow her. 

  
  


In her room, the two switched Marinette’s clothes for the one on the dead pirate. Her head was already shaved and her face was very battered, it would be hard to tell who it really was. They spread some blood over her bed sheets, so the guards and her parents would think she was murdered. 

  
  


On her way out, Marinette grabbed the necklace Adrien had given her on their first night together. Their first promise. The two shared a heart soaring kiss before ushering themselves back to the window.

  
  


The way out of the castle was far easier than any other escape the princess had tried before. Maybe it was because she would finally be with her love forever. Or maybe it was because she already had her love by her side to help her down. The other pirates had made themselves scarce, afraid that a guard would see them and bring them to the dungeons for trespassing. 

  
  


Finally back on the ship, Alya brought Marinette under deck so they could change her into one of Alya’s dresses while the sailors above got ready to set sail. Away from the Dupain-Cheng kingdom, forever. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Marinette was the happiest girl in the world. The Princess may not have met her Prince, but she was content with her pirate. With her new unpredictable life and home, she had a family she could trust. 

  
  


A year after running away together, Adrien proposed with a pink-tinted Topaz encrusted ring he found in a stolen treasure chest. Of course, Marinette’s answer was yes. 

 

They were to be married at sea, by Nino, with her best friends in the word. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Not all Princesses have their happy ending. Hell, Marinette thought she’d be stuck in her castle for the rest of her life with a husband of her parents choosing. Now, she could sail any ship without a helping hand and swing her way across one without a second thought. 

  
  


She was free.

  
  


Thanks to Adrien and Le Chat Noir.

 

“My lady, have you heard the news?” Marinette was admiring the horizon beside her husband at the ship’s wheel when he spoke. 

  
  


“No? What news?” She glanced up at him, taking in his concentration of the sea while he occasionally turned the wheel two or three knots every other minute.

  
  


“Your parents are having a second child. Apparently, they were so distressed about not having an heir and haven’t held nearly as many balls since your death,” he quickly kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes before looking in front of him once again. 

  
  


“Is this your way of throwing me overboard?” 

  
  


He chuckled, “of course not. I just thought you’d like to know, now that I have you I’m not letting you go back to them. You’re mine now.” 

  
  


“That I am, kitten.” she trailed a single finger along the golden edges of the large box that the wheel rested against, her wedding ring glimmering in the sunlight. “I never want to go back, anyways. You make me happier than any dance with any Prince ever could.” 

  
  


“You really don’t miss anyone?” 

  
  


“Not as much as I thought I would, I mainly feel guilty for leaving my ladies maids with such a sight as we did.” She walked to the edge of the ship, to look down at the waves crashing up the black painted wood of the ship. “My parents would have married me off to some rich prince in another land anyway. The same thing that was done to them both. They never understood the idea of marrying for love because they never had real love, considering they met on their wedding day. Father said it took a year before he tried to develop feelings for my Mother.”

  
  


“I remember. You told me this one night a few years ago. C’mere,” he held his right arm open for her to step into, when she did he wrapped it tightly around her waist to press her to him. “I really love you, you know.” 

  
  


“I know, you tell me at least once every hour. I love you, too. Plus, I thought you told me you didn’t want me to give up my crown for you.” 

  
  


“Well, technically you didn’t,” Adrien smirked, “you ran away and avoided the conflict of giving up your crown like I wanted you to the whole time.”

  
  


Marinette giggled at his excuse before turning blushing, “for what it’s worth, I used to dream about you being a prince. My prince. And we would dance all night at the balls, like Choe and Nathanael did.”

  
  


“Are you suggesting we start to role play in bed, My Lady? Am I not giving you enough satisfaction?” he sniggered as she squeaked and smacked his chest in embarrassment, making him laugh harder. “Hey, I gotta know these things.” 

  
  


“I can’t believe you, of course you satisfy me. You are such an incorrigible pirate.”

  
  


“Hey, you don’t complain about the mouth of a sailor when I e-”

  
  
“SHUT UP!”

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me @ chateyes.tumblr.com #getdatpromo


End file.
